


secretly exchange·偷换 10

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	secretly exchange·偷换 10

金英助最后一次见到孙东柱，还是在小区门口的便利店里。

吕焕雄离开之后，他度过了很长一段浑浑噩噩的日子，几乎每天都是在用方便食品勉强填满肚子维持生活。

孙东柱背着书包进来的时候他快速地躲进了死角，然后看着小孩直奔零食货架，心无旁骛地比对着琳琅的饼干点心，不知道的看眼神的专注度可能以为是在鉴别什么名贵古董。

金英助透过细细的缝隙看着，扬起一个无声的笑容来。他几乎能想象到孙东柱会用什么表情的表情享用他们，那个样子和以前一点都没变，以后应该也不会再变了。

这可能是他这么多天第一次再笑起来，上扬的嘴角牵起的面部肌肉让他觉得有些僵硬，然后又抿住了。

直到孙东柱抱着一大堆东西去结账，费力地把他们堆在收银台上，收银员笑着开口了：

“刚刚有位先生帮您结过账了，这是您的找零。”

“欸？”

孙东柱掏钱包的手愣住了几秒，然后扔下书包飞快地冲出了便利店的门。

便利店对着的是小区门口的十字马路，这正是人来人往的下班高峰期，所有人都走在自己忙碌的道路上，谁都不会对谁驻足停留，也不会在意有个年轻人失魂落魄地挡在便利店门口，站了一会儿才无声地走进去了。

收银员是新面孔，孙东柱接过零钱的时候犹豫了一下，还是拜托如果下次遇到帮他结账的人，请替他说一声谢谢。

收银员礼貌地微笑着答应了，不过孙东柱知道这条小小的信息传递出去的概率渺茫。

但是这也都不太重要了。

“会好好享用的。”

他对着食物袋子小声地念叨了一句，和来时一样地回家了。

“哥，我们在车里做一次吧？”

孙东柱提出这样的要求的时候，金建学才刚刚熄灭发动机。

“怎么突然？…”

金建学下意识的调笑停在嘴角，孙东柱认真的眼睛凑过来，几乎没有给他犹豫的时间。小朋友圆圆的手指也覆上来了，比一直握着方向盘的金建学手温热了许多。

“但是这里什么都没有…润滑剂和套都…”

“我想在这里做…”孙东柱的声音黏糊糊的，从驾驶座的一侧靠过来，让金建学一直故作沉着的肢体和眼神都无处安放起来：“试一试嘛。”

距离那一次激烈的冲突事件过去了大概不到两周，那个时候孙东柱知道是吕焕雄失踪了之后就再也没多问；这是他期末考试的最后一天，早间新闻里预报了会下雨的，非常冷的一天。

孙东柱裸露出来的肌肤起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，这让他又往金建学怀里缩了缩。

“东柱，你，等一下…”

他被打断了，孙东柱拉下裤子拉链，握住了他沉缩着的器官。

孙东柱做着他完全没有见过的事，快速除掉自己身上的衣服，分开两腿跪到他身上蹭他逐渐勃起的性器，而金建学被强烈的熟悉感陌生感交织着网在原地，失神地盯住孙东柱泛红的脸颊和眼睛，手脚僵硬地什么都做不了。

他根本控制不住自己的走神，孙东柱却不在意，搂住他的脖子咬着，把赤裸的身体送到他面前。

驾驶座的椅背倒下去的时候的眩晕感让金建学想起来了，车门旁边的小柜子里放着的安全套，在一个隐蔽又好拿的位置，距离被搁置在哪里也才过了不久，至少不应当是模糊它是否存在那里的记忆的时间段。但是金建学突然不确定那个东西是否还放在那个地方，他想看一眼，或许应该拿出来用一下或许不应该，他的手几乎已经要伸过去了。

嘴唇上传来温热潮湿的痛感，孙东柱在咬他，最终还是因为他的分心不高兴了，眼睛里写满了嫌弃。

“…你看我，”孙东柱睁着眼睛吻他，“…我在这里。”

我才是在你身边的人。

孙东柱坐下去了，深深地吞下了金建学的器官，没有安全套和润滑剂的隔离，亲密无间毫无隔阂地，紧贴着纠缠在一起。

那一瞬间令人麻痹的快感冲到金建学头顶，他感觉到颈边落下温热的液体，孙东柱疼的缩起来了，但是倔强地抹掉眼泪，逼金建学直视自己的眼睛。

“…你看我，你看到我了吗？…”

他的声音不知因为情绪激动还是疼痛颤抖着，一下下挠在金建学心上，有温度从那里蔓延开了，舒缓的温暖的，像寒冬后升起的第一轮太阳。

“看到了，…”，金建学觉得自己的声音大概也在剧烈地颤动。

“我一直在看着你，宝贝。”

这是他们第一次没有润滑没有安全套的性爱，寒冷的空气里孙东柱的体温显得比平常还高，被金建学撞得一声一声地叫。

金建学比平常粗鲁，呼吸声在狭小的空间里听起来也粗重了很多，孙东柱觉得痛，被顶撞在硬皮座椅上的皮肤也痛，被金建学毫无怜惜地撞开顶到深处的身体也痛，但是他身上压着的是属于金建学的力量和热度，属于金建学的全部灵魂的需求和渴望。

是他要接住的，属于金建学的一切。

快射出来得时候金建学想抽出去，孙东柱紧紧地缠住了他的腰，努力把金建学的性器吞到了更深。

“不要走，…”他抬起身子用更大的力度去亲吻他，凑近他耳朵的嘴唇响彻着这句话，抱紧的手臂重得金建学无法思考。

他射进去的时候孙东柱呜咽着抖了一下，手臂死死地缠住他的脖子，发出了窒息一般的叫声。

金建学把孙东柱抱起来拿纸巾简单地擦掉了狼藉的体液，孙东柱长久地陷在高潮后的余韵里，舒服地瘫软在他身上。

“太累了，…太难受了，…谁想出来的车震来着…”

他枕着的下面金建学的胸膛因为笑轻轻地震动着，“回家吗？”

“我走不动，…再等一会儿…”

金建学捡起来他的外套披在孙东柱身上，打开了汽车上的空调。

暖风吹的孙东柱眼睛快闭上了，金建学突然清了一下嗓子。

“东柱，我有事情要和你说，…虽然你可能都知道了…”

金建学的下巴抵在他脑袋上，呼吸的喷气和震动的胸膛像细微的电流麻麻地罩在他周围。

“…我都知道了你还说什么？”

孙东柱声音却非常清明，仿佛不是上一秒还在昏昏欲睡的样子。

“…闭嘴啦，回家。”

金建学已经数不清是今天第几次愣神了，不过他适应的终于变快了，一把抱住直起身的孙东柱按回怀里。

“…知道了，你再多躺一会儿。”

“你没什么别的要说的吗，像是痛哭流涕地说谢谢你之类的…”

“……”

“嗨呀，真没劲…”

“我爱你。”

“…诶？”

这回倒是孙东柱愣住了，在抬头看他的一瞬间额头上被印上了亲吻，在这个混乱的小空间里，但是孙东柱感受了虔诚又隆重的热度。

“我爱你。”

金建学又说了一遍，这次直视着他的眼睛。

孙东柱咯咯地笑起来了，把头埋进他颈窝里温暖舒适的位置。

这世上谁都无法拥有完整的彼此。所以只有此刻，只有当下，只有眼前人。

孙东柱毕业典礼那天特别冷，他穿着薄薄的西装鼻尖冻得红红的，沉着声音作为学生代表在台上发言的时候，大概只有坐在下面的金建学知道他声音在抖，胸前鼓鼓囊囊地贴满了暖宝宝。

“感谢培养我的伟大母校，感谢养育我的父母，感谢教导我的老师和关怀我的同学，也感谢一直支持我的爱人。”

他说最后一句的时候目光看到金建学在的地方，那人梳着精干利落的狼奔，送他来学校的时候才交换过亲吻，正在和所有人一样微笑着为他鼓掌。

三年前金建学毕业的时候也在同一个礼堂，那个时候他们才在一起没多久，孙东柱在宿舍睡迟了，只能站在人群的最外围对着灯光照射下的金建学鼓掌。

这一晃四年时光流逝过去了，而他们终于能成为人群里让彼此最安心的存在。

金建学作为校友出席，庆典后忙着和校领导和其他校友交谈应酬，等到真正结束的时候礼堂里人已经走的剩不太多，孙东柱气鼓鼓地在缩在角落等他，然后不顾在公共场合把冰凉的手伸进了金建学衣服里。

金建学一边叫一边放纵他取暖，不太在意三三两两眼光地保持着亲密的姿势，问他要去吃什么东西。

“饿死我了，我今天要放纵自己。”

车后座上放着一小束的花，最简单的白玫瑰，孙东柱自己把他捧起来，然后金建学在驾驶席上凑过去拥抱他。

“毕业快乐，东柱。”

“嗯。”

孙东柱抿嘴笑起来，露出浅浅的酒窝。

结果还是吃了家门口最简单的烤肉，金建学笔挺的西装被扔在旁边，早上喷洒的昂贵香水尾调变成了肥美油腻的猪大肠香味。

孙东柱吃的嘴唇泛起了油光，脸因为烧酒和店里的暖气红扑扑的，被金建学从叠着四碗米饭的桌子上拉起来往家里扛。

他难得高兴地醉醺醺地，靠在金建学身上简直让他寸步难行。

“建学哥，…!”孙东柱含糊不清地念叨着杂事，金建学也随意地应着。

好不容易走到了楼道门口，金建学还没来得及打开灯，他在黑乎乎的环境里突然开口了：

“我好想焕雄哥啊。”

“啊？”

金建学听到名字有点惊讶。

“为什么想他？”

黑暗里孙东柱带着鼻音笑了，灯亮起来的时候他扯着金建学的胳膊，笑得天真无邪：

“焕雄哥很可爱啊…小小的一只。”

“嗯嗯，是呢。”

金建学像回复不认识的人一样敷衍他，不过孙东柱不在意，又絮絮叨叨地继续说了。

“但是很脆弱，…焕雄哥很脆弱，好像…”

他说着说着突然顿住，像是等着金建学问下去。

“焕雄哥太不会爱自己了。”

“我和他不一样，…我不会那样的。”

他像是在对自己说，金建学可能听懂了，又好像不懂似的应着，打开了家门。

“那英助哥呢？”

孙东柱很久没有回答，久到金建学以为他没有听到，或者回避了这样的问题。

“英助哥会爱他的，虽然…虽然。”

虽然之后的话再没有说下去，金建学有点冰凉的嘴唇贴在他颈侧，慢慢吻上去了。

“唔…有大蒜的味道。”

“…你还嫌弃我！你吃的比我多多了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“没有，…”

孙东柱勾住金建学的脖子，任凭他把自己抱起来。

“我爱你呀~”

TBC.


End file.
